Betrayal
by Joker2113
Summary: Betrayal is like lava. It burns and consumes everything it comes into contact with. When you are betrayed, you are destroyed on the inside. Especially if it's someone you consider a sister...


Disclaimer for every chapter: I don't own anything but the plot and some added attacks to Banryu.

And there will be no pairings in this story, maybe some one-sided stuff and a short romance, but nothing that'll last.

There was a grim smile on her face. She could feel it, the cruelty that hid inside of it as her head lolled backwards, the night sky in her peripheral vision as the moon basked her in its light. Her wood-brown eyes became glazed in a sort of insanity, hiding other emotions that were filling her to the brim.

A laugh escaped her throat and passed her lips in the form of a small chuckle. Then her shoulders shook, and she opened her mouth wide as crazed laughter erupted from her being, scaring away any critters that had arrived to inspect the scene.

The woman brought up one of her weapons, a deadly yet small wakizashi that was covered in a thick liquid. There was a tiny sliver of metal, enough so that she could see her reflection.

**_Deadly_**. The only word that could describe her completely without using obnoxious words like insane. Blood drenched her form, splattering her cheeks like a true macabre scene of gory death and pain.

And her eyes...

Albeit plain brown, they glowed with power, the power of a being that should not have been awoken. They glowed perfectly and went well with the elongated canines of her mouth, only adding more to the definition of fear.

What had once been a kind warrior, was now a cruel monster.

The woman's laughter continued on, filling the terrifying silence...

And then, a scream.

It was loud, and joined in with the woman's insane laughter

She had brought death in the form of slaughter. She had killed her comrades and the village that they protected on a daily basis.

She had showed all of them what she could do, she was not just a weak mortal with only skills in Taijutsu. It didn't matter if she had no powers like those around her.

It really, _truly_ didn't.

She chuckled again, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.

But she saw it.

Blood... It covered her and stained all around her, red and shimmering under the moon light. The drawing, finger-paint blood was all over the trees and ground, like a true horror movie.

And the bodies...

They were cut up, and strewn about. Arms bent at odd angles, splintered bones poking out from legs, and mouths open as though they were screaming, tears slowly drying and eyes wide with agony and horror. The images forever printed in her mind like a scar. Never to disappear. But it wasn't as though she wanted them to.

All of this, she caused it.

She killed all of them.

Except, one...

"Sango! What have you done!?" She screamed.

She cried too.

She held the tiny body of her 'kit', who has been dead for quite some time... And the smell was beginning to annoy her.

Sango glared ferociously.

"What's the matter? Are you surprised that a mere _human _did this? You really shouldn't be, after all I've trained all my life to exterminate Youkai and those that are a threat to the world." She snapped, hate entering her when she saw that Kagome's weapon was next to her.

Jealousy entered her. _Banryu, _of all things, had become her weapon, a gift from Bankotsu when they had joined forces to fight Naraku.

He had died.

So he gave his precious baby to her because the demons of Banryu liked Kagome.

All the more reason to hate her.

People, even ones that were their enemies, liked her. She did things that she couldn't even hope to hold a candle to.

She beat her in everything, she had powers, she could heal more people than Sango could kill!

She hated her! Every single damn thing about her. She was so fucking perfect and it disgusted her. Perfect personality. perfect body. Perfect skills. Perfectperfectperfect!

"_I hate you_..." She hissed out, rage bubbling up inside of her. The miko's eyes widened as her brown orbs began to glow, and she grabbed her Hiraikotsu, jumping towards the miko, swinging her weapon down.

"I **HATE** YOU!" She screamed.

Her weapon drew nearer and nearer...

Then a bright flash erupted from Kagome's chest. It blinded everyone and everything, filling the area in a hum.

When it dissipated...

There was nothing.

Sorry for its shortness and how there isn't much info about what's going on, but it'll all be explained later! I promise! Please leave a review, I get a lot of favs and stuff, but it gets annoying when twenty people read your story and don't leave a review...And yes, Sango betrayed the group for reasons that'll come later on.


End file.
